


请不要随意触碰恶魔的角

by Oksimoro



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oksimoro/pseuds/Oksimoro
Kudos: 6





	请不要随意触碰恶魔的角

恶魔露出了微笑，“找我买东西，是要付出代价的。”绿色的眼睛扫过了小魅魔，“那你准备付出点什么呢？”

“不行了。。。太满了。”被压在恶魔身下的智发出呓语。已经不知道被做了多少次，身上遍布已经干涸的精痕。恶魔精液里的黑暗因子为魅魔补充了能量，使得智就算被操到昏迷也会再次醒来。而且恶魔的本源跟魅魔十分接近，使得两人的属性相互融合。魅魔本能地追逐着男人更多触碰。  
“不喜欢吗？” 天桐故意坏心眼的放慢了速度。原本源源不断的激烈的快感，突然变得像涓涓细流一样一点点的涌出。早被操熟的身子肯定不满足。智讨好的扬起脑袋，主动去亲吻男人。  
恶魔可不在意小魅魔青涩的吻技，他在少年将唇贴上来的那一刻，就将舌头塞进去少年的口中，在里面搅动，舔过少年的贝齿，和少年的嫩舌纠缠在一起，交换着体液。  
又甜又嫩的小魅魔让恶魔对自己的交易十分满意。他准备在交易时限内，用这可爱的小家伙好好填饱自己的胃口。  
天桐这样想着，身体突然开始半魔化。  
被亲的迷迷糊糊的智没发觉身前男人的变化，知道小腿突然被一个尖锐的，带着倒刺的东西勾住。少年一惊，才发觉面前的人变了模样。象征恶魔的羊角从头发中探出，眼睛也变成了蛇一样的竖瞳，光被看着就觉得自己仿佛是被盯上了的猎物。缠住智小腿的则是从恶魔身上冒出来的尾巴，纯黑的尾椎被细细的鳞片包围着，越向后的位置，鳞片越发的尖利。在尾端的部分甚至形成了尖利的倒刺包围着尾巴尖。  
恶魔看到小魅魔看到了自己的真身，恶趣味地将尾巴顺着少年的小腿，一点点探到少年的后穴处。被插的满满的小穴，突然被冰冰凉凉的尖锐的东西一碰，吓得智猛的收紧了内部。夹的恶魔没忍住差点射了出来。  
“坏孩子。” 恶魔不满的抓住了魅魔肉嘟嘟的臀瓣。尾巴在后穴处戳弄着，试图钻进后穴里。  
小魅魔被吓了个清醒，想着那尖利的东西进到里面，就害怕地抽泣起来，“求求你恶魔先生，不要进来。”  
“那你要拿什么交换呢。” 恶魔听闻小魅魔的话，停下来动作。开始诱惑少年做出进一步的交易。  
“我。。。我可以把前面的小穴给你干。。。”光是说出这几句话的小魅魔就羞红了脸。  
“智君不是说只有喜欢的人才能干那里吗？”恶魔眯了眯眼睛，提到一开始跟少年的交易内容  
“可以给恶魔先生例外一次。只要别用尾巴。” 小魅魔委屈巴巴的说道  
“只要别用尾巴就行是吗。那么交易通过。我开动了。” 天桐摸上自己眼馋很久了的前面的小穴。在操干的过程中，小魅魔的女穴就已经因为快感，展开了小口。流出的淫液都溢到了后穴处，让天桐觉得自己仿佛要跟魅魔粘在了一起。  
恶魔伸出两指，探到前面的那个小穴里。过多的液体使得进入完全没有难度。男人将手指像剪刀一样打开又闭合，使得智不由得呻吟出声。  
天桐了然魅魔不需要什么前戏，就抱着智换了一个姿势，让对方坐在自己的腿上。然后逼迫着对方坐在自己腿弯上，一点点看着自己用前面的女穴，将恶魔的男根一点点吞进去。  
然后丝毫不给智缓和的时间，就疯狂往上顶弄了起来。少年被顶的甚至坐不稳，快感和男人的动作欺负地他东倒西歪，不得已，小魅魔随手抓住了一个东西。硬硬的，带着点纹路的东西。  
天桐突然僵了一下，随后将小魅魔托住，带到龟头即将脱离女穴的高度，然后放手。使得少年一下子狠狠地坐了上去。动作大到，龟头直接撞开了生殖腔的入口。智甚至感受到了阴茎底部的轻微抖动，随后一股股精液，注入到了小魅魔的子宫里。  
在射精的过程中，恶魔一口咬上了少年的肩膀。给上面留了一个深深的牙印。随后，恶魔温柔的托住智的脸庞，逼迫对方看着自己。  
“你知道摸到了恶魔的角意味着什么吗？”  
智这才发现，对方的眼睛，已经变成了纯正的黑色。


End file.
